brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c53s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 52 Chapter 53 of 75 A Journey Far Afield chapter 54 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The journey through Tartarus was unpleasant: screaming things, evil things, things in cells and chains. Gargoyle statues that Scrivener could swear moved from perch to perch in the corner of his vision loomed overhead, and Strange Ones in armor and warrior gear patrolled quietly through the corridors as Twilight shivered. It was a strange and terrible, spiraling prison that Charon seemed to enjoy being in, here and there gesturing at cells as he patronized and mocked both the ponies and the prisoners, whether they were monsters or other things. They eventually reached a massive iron door at the very bottom of the prison, inscribed with symbols none of them could recognize and guarded by both Strange Ones and other alien creatures. They remained silent as Charon approached the door, then the creature's mandibles clicked as he stroked slowly over the metal, murmuring: "So few souls to care for these days... to bring to their deserved punishment. The old ways are dying, Odin. We are all dying, fading, soon to be replaced. You may have gained a handful of followers through your reincarnations, but they are more worshiped than you are. What is her name... Freya? Is that the one you are-" Charon turned around, and Odin swung his cane hard across the creature's face, making him hiss in shock and then snarl in pain and humiliation as the once-god said calmly: "You were paid for your services, Charon, not for your endless chatter. We have been polite enough not to antagonize you. Perhaps you should return the favor." Charon snorted in disgust and contempt, but then he hammered one of his clawed hands back against the door, and it swung open with a blast of heat and screams as the creature said coldly: "I suppose we must all make sacrifices, Odin. Be they pride or other pretty things." With that the creature turned around, striding slowly out into the rocky, brimstone-reeking world beyond, and Odin looked moodily back and forth: the Strange Ones were still only watching calmly, however, and the other guards had pointedly turned their eyes away from the short conflict. Then the once god walked forwards as Luna muttered moodily: "Well, 'tis a good thing thou did it or I would have. And I would have killed him." "My associate serves a purpose. Whether we agree on things or not." Odin muttered, as the ponies followed into the rocky, wastes beyond, and stared out at a world of black stone and orange and red fire, the only light in the world coming from cracks in the broken earth and the bursts of magma and fire that belched towards the sky from vents and floes of lava. In the distance was a great and terrible falls of fire and lava, spilling down from the stony maw of a demon's face that had been carved into the brown and black rock. Torture instruments of rock and charred wood and heated, half-melted gold stood here and there, and Scrivener breathed hard as he felt a shiver run through him as Twilight clenched her eyes shut for a moment at the oppressive, poisonous feeling in the air, but Pinkamena only grinned widely, whispering: "Landscape might be different, but hey. Still feels like home to me. And still a lot of rocks. What do you think, Scrivy, is fire or ice better?" "Guess we'll find out." Scrivener glanced ahead to Luna, who had paused with Odin but was still smiling faintly, not as affected as they were. So instead, the charcoal stallion turned his eyes to Twilight, gently nudging her, and her eyes opened and blinked rapidly before Scrivy said softly: "Stay close." She nodded mutely, shivering, and Scrivener turned his eyes ahead as the group started forwards down the steep path. Charon was already far ahead, but it was a simple road down a rocky cliff-side, taking them around a bend and alongside a flowing river of what Scrivener shortly realized was boiling blood... and beneath the surface... Twilight stared and shivered, then she wretched as she staggered backwards, but Pinkamena leaned in and grinned down at the screaming faces and clawing, helpless victims in the sludgy river, whispering: "Hello there. Give you guys a hint... accept it. Even just pretend to accept it if you gotta, but one way or the other... accept it." Then she laughed and drew back, shaking her head out and glancing up with a lick of her lips to look at Scrivener as he comforted Twilight. He glanced up, saw the question in her eyes, and responded with a sudden, short snarl at her, which made Pinkamena shiver in delight before she nodded rapidly, saying almost tenderly: "It is beautiful. It is." "B-Beautiful? Horses of Heaven..." Twilight shook her head violently, looking up with a grimace of horror before she forced her eyes ahead, breathing hard as she saw Luna and Odin standing ahead on a long wooden dock with Odin. The two were watching as Charon calmly went about the business of preparing a large, ugly black ferry for travel, rocking gently on the sludgy waves. Iron rings hung from the side of the ship, and its wooden prow was carved in the shape of a snarling, distorted horse's head, a bright lantern hanging from its grit jaws by a large, rusted loop. And the horrible thing was how it seemed somehow... alive. Twilight steadied herself, and then she nodded to Scrivener, closing her eyes for a moment before starting slowly forwards, trembling little. Scrivener walked beside her, and Pinkamena followed last, the demon shivering a little as she fought against the urge to let herself transform, her eyes glowing faintly as she murmured: "All this energy in the air... all the emotion and pain and pleasure... what a sweet allure." Charon snorted in disgust as he stood at the back of the ship, then motioned calmly at the low seats of the long craft, saying distastefully: "We have wasted enough time dallying." Luna snorted in distaste as she gazed over the seats: each bench seat came with a set of chains and manacles, and the winged unicorn couldn't help but ask distastefully: "I am so glad to see thou art obviously so... safety-conscious. Although I imagine that this is not meant to be a pleasure cruise, is it?" "It is a kindness: I am helping prepare them for the unimaginable tortures that wait ahead." Charon replied calmly, smiling ruthlessly as he picked up a large, ironwood oar. "Or are you asking to indulge in this experience yourself?" "I would rather not give thee thy perverse pleasures, monster." Luna said disgustedly, snorting in contempt as she pawed at dock with one hoof, looking disgusted. "Sadists such as thou are cowards, taking pleasure in the pain of others because they are terrified of agony themselves. Spit all the childish justifications thou desires, but thou art not righteous: thou deserves to drown in this bloody river, wretched bug." Charon's mandibles clacked quietly as he glared at her, and Luna smiled sweetly at him before she stepped into the craft, adding pleasantly as she sat herself down in one of the seats near the front: "Besides, 'tis not as I am speaking of that which I do not know. The difference is that unlike thou, I do not seek to justify my darkness and act as if I am part of some great, divine scheme. Nor do I seek to stand upon a safe balcony and mock the pain of others from where they cannot see me." Scrivener smiled despite himself as helped Twilight into the craft, and then stepped in himself to sit behind Luna as the violet mare took the single seat on the other side of the aisle from the sapphire winged unicorn. Pinkamena followed next, grinning and sitting near the back and their guide, and Odin came last, sitting himself calmly in the middle of the long, narrow vessel. His hands rested on the top of his walking stick as he gazed ahead, and Charon gazed over those gathered before he said distastefully: "I shall make the journey as short as possible. For all our sakes." "Please do." Luna said drolly over her shoulder, and Twilight gazed at her with exasperation, but also a faint, almost-admiring smile at how even now, the sapphire winged unicorn wouldn't let anything intimidate her, even though they were in some terrible hell, upon a river of blood and... Twilight shivered as Charon reached down and yanked the mooring line free from the boat, simply tossing it overboard, and slowly, the ship began to drift forwards and towards the center of the river of blood. Charon straightened as he shifted the oar in his grip, then leaned to the side and dug deep through the water with it, propelling them onwards as he murmured calmly: "You may wish to keep your eyes open... I am sure that some of the punishments you may witness are similar to those employed in Helheim upon your wretched and worthless souls..." "Wretched and worthless as they are." Scrivener whispered in the dark, strange tongue of the Wyrms before he could stop himself, and the bloody river splashed up around them as a hiss rose through the air. Charon looked unsettled by this even as he continued to slowly paddle, before he said quietly to Odin: "You... did not mention..." "There was no need to. And I am sure it was only a momentary slip... brought on by your own need to comment on everything." Odin replied calmly, leaning forwards on his cane and not looking back at the creature before he said softly: "I learned a long time ago it's much better not to underestimate these people, Charon. For they are not just ponies and animals, they are people, just as I am... and I suppose you are, too." Charon grimaced at this beneath his cowl, looking moody as he continued to row slowly onwards. At first, the river was smooth, bathing them in a crimson glow as they passed on the wide, red strait cutting through high, ominous cliffs, and apart from the shrieks that echoed through the air it was almost a calm, smooth travel. But soon enough, one of the cliffs gradually sloped downwards, becoming a rocky, broken plateau. Minotaurs were imprisoned here, heads bowed, muzzled and blindfolded. Their horns had been cut from their heads and collars were tight around their necks, chains hanging from these and attaching into manacles that them their hands locked in front of them, then fed down into heavy, rusted stakes in the ground. And Twilight turned away in horror from the sight of the tortures that had been done to their naked bodies, as Charon said calmly: "Many of their kind still end here. They are a brutal people... they live by wrath. They die by wrath. But it is only here they begin to truly understand suffering... one nail, one screw, one cut, for every pain they inflicted upon another in life..." Twilight shuddered a bit, turning away and leaning over the side of the boat... and then a hand tore up out of the red water, a half-melted minotaur howling as he tried to lunge free of the river as he grabbed wildly at the boat, and Twilight shrieked and fell into the aisle as the hand seized the edge of the ferry. It rocked it violently as it began to claw upwards, splattering blood over the wood that was almost greedily absorbed as Luna snarled and Scrivener looked up in shock... and then something twisted around, terribly fast, and tore through the minotaur just as he began to haul himself up. The howling, miserable soul was slowly lifted on the end of an enormous stringer pierced through it, and Charon looked with a contemptible smile at Twilight: his mandibles clicking, the segmented tail extending from behind him shivering once before it twisted violently and lashed the melted minotaur back down into the river. The black stinger gleamed for a moment in midair, then withdrew back behind Charon and vanished into the cloak as quickly as it had appeared, as the creature said mockingly: "Do not fear the dead, little ones. Those who have not paid my toll are not permitted to ride the ferry. You see them below us... miserably fighting the current, trying to get out, not knowing that they're only drawing out their torment and adding to the pains that will be scored upon their heads once they do eventually reach the dark depths of their new home." Scrivener grimaced and looked forwards as Twilight slowly, carefully picked herself up, sitting back in her seat and looking up with a tremble, then wincing at the sight of cages above. Several of these were occupied, gaunt, griffin-like monstrosities clawing teasingly at the prisoners inside as ravens cawed loudly, perched here and there on bent branches of the iron bars. "Oh God..." "God isn't here." Charon said patronizingly, and then he gazed up at the rocky ceiling high above as he calmly rowed onwards, saying quietly: "I've outlived them all. Even Thanatos himself. What am I, after all, but a lonely ferryman?" "Row, row, row your boat... gently down the stream..." Pinkamena sang softly, leaning back with a wide grin as her eyes glowed and she looked mockingly over her shoulder at Charon. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily... life is but a scream..." "Do not mock me, prisoner. You would not survive long in this hell... you would be seen as an invader, and the true monsters of this realm would peel you apart." Charon said contemptibly, but Pinkamena only snorted at this with a roll of her eyes. She turned her attention back forwards, sniffing disdainfully as she asked moodily: "And how do you know that's not just what I want? Someone who can break me down, and put me back together right, because even now everything's all out of order..." The demon shook her head grumpily, and Luna gazed over her shoulder at her for a moment softly before the sapphire mare sighed and looked back ahead, asking finally: "When will we be done this ridiculous tour, monster? We are not impressed by fire or brimstone, nor by thy melodramatics or the reek of this vile place." Charon didn't reply, only continuing to slowly row onwards, and Luna snorted in irritation. She softened as her eyes passed over Twilight, however: the violet mare was shivering, her face in her hooves as she tried to block out the world around her. Scrivener glanced up as he felt Luna's emotions, and then he nodded to the sapphire mare before slipping quietly, carefully over behind Twilight and reaching up to grasp her shoulders soothingly, leaning forwards and saying softly to her as she trembled a little: "Just relax, Twilight. We're here, okay? Just keep your head down." Twilight nodded a little, but then Charon snorted, his voice patronizing, almost mocking, as he said: "You would weep for these vile sinners? Then you are not a person, nor are you even an animal. You're a wretched fool; that is not a 'depth of empathy' you reveal, but weakness. Your precious tears and pity for these prisoners and monsters only makes them stronger, only makes you all the more appetizing a victim for them... but now I understand why you, lost soul, would travel with companions such as you've chosen for yourself..." "Shut your goddamn trap, ugly." Pinkamena snapped over her shoulder, glaring balefully at Charon as Luna snarled as well, and Scrivener tried his hardest to keep his attention forwards, to focus on soothing Twilight instead of getting wrapped up with the persistent mockeries of their sociopathic guide. Charon only shook his head slowly, however, responding icily: "Do not disrespect me, prisoner. I will not tolerate it from such filth and scum as yourself... and do not think that Odin would dare to stop me from punishing those I have rightful claim over." "Oh, you may have rightful claim over the lost and wayward souls, ferryman, but Pinkamena is my daughter-in-law. Lay a hand on her, and you'll be the one who ends up in the river... and I think those miserable Draugar will be all too eager to renew their acquaintanceship with you." Odin said calmly, and then he reached absently into his jacket pocket, pulling out a flask and opening it to sip slowly at the contents before offering it to Luna when she looked at him with a small smile. "It's just water." "My thanks, Odin." Luna said softly, and her horn glowed as she lifted the flask from his hand before guiding it over to Scrivener. The earth pony took it with a bit of a smile, then patted Twilight on the shoulder, and she looked up at him before smiling weakly and taking the flask, sipping quietly from it and reviving herself a little. Scrivener took a drink himself before tossing it back to Odin, and the once god screwed the top back on before tucking it away in his jacket again. Pinkamena was lounging moodily back, looking out at the river of blood and ahead, to where the river widened into a strait filled with jagged rockets, against which skeletons and bodies were chained down, some burning, some crying out in misery, others simply hollow and silent. Twilight lowered her head again, but Scrivener couldn't help but stare and shiver a bit at what went through him... not just fear and disgust, but a terrible, dark fascination bordering on excitement. He closed his eyes, turning his head away as the ferry rolled onwards through the crimson tides: on either side of them rose the jagged teeth and claws of cliffs, but the ugly brimstone was crawling with strange beasts, and even through the venting steam and smoke vomiting up towards the rocky ceiling high above, there were moving and rumbling and terrible shapes, seeming to eagerly watch them through the curtains of poisonous fog. It stank: not just of fire and copper and smoke, but sweet rot and putrid death. And the further they sailed, the thicker the steam and smoke got, until they were blindly sailing through a crimson river that narrowed into a slit stream between jagged cliffs, Charon using his oar to push against the rock walls as the edge of the ship scraped now and then against black stone. The only point of light now was the lantern, and the glow it cast bled only weakly through smoke and steam... but Charon was barely looking ahead, only keeping his head bowed, smiling his cold smile to himself as he shoved them onwards. Luna, Scrivener and Twilight were all sweating heavily by the time they finally emerged from the narrow canyon and the shroud of smog, and into a lake of blood and black scum. Ancient statues stood in various states of decay and defamation throughout the swampy lake, and it was encircled on either side by strange, monolithic structures of wood and melted stone. On one side, the structures formed a massive wall with enormous, open windows along the top like dozens of staring, vacant eyes, the structure either a barracks or a temple or perhaps the seat of some powerful demon lord; on the other side of the lake, huts and broken homes and crumbled towers formed a desolate village of the damned. Charon glanced towards this, saying softly: "There is no escape from here. There is no end to this nightmare. And those craven cowards who chose to live their lawless lives, desperate for pleasure and power, must now forever go without knowing ecstasy or strength. They live here, eternal bottom-feeders, gutted swine who dine upon only sawdust and rotten corpses..." They passed onwards, towards an entrance to a river blocked by a massive, spiked gate, tall, quadrupedal monsters standing on warped wooden docks on either side of this. Their lower bodies were that of fours... but these extended into an upper, powerful body of a minotaur, javelins on the back of one and the other carrying a bow. They were both harnessed in chains that seemed melted into their backs and arms, as did the awful, spiked helms that rested over their heads, and from the harnesses extended more chains that fed back into the gates. Charon smiled as he stood up straight and waved his oar back and forth slowly and fearlessly to these creatures, calling calmly: "Open the way, centaurs; I bring lost sheep to be counted and judged by King Minos." The monsters looked for a moment at him, then both silently turned and slowly began to stride along the docks, the chains pulling taut as they flexed and struggled to yank the massive gates open. With a rumble, the metal barrier slowly began to part, and Charon calmly began to row into the gap that formed, Luna and Scrivener both looking back and forth with winces: they realized that the gates were not so much gates as they were a pair of massive pistons... pistons that just had to be spiked as well, and were loudly grinding and clanking on either side of them as the centaurs struggled against whatever foul mechanism kept the heavy barrier closed. Almost the moment they passed through, the piston-gates slammed loudly shut behind them, rocking the boat as the bloody river splashed softly around them. Twilight cursed weakly as she looked up, and then her eyes widened in shock: the seemingly-endless river stretched onwards here, twisting back and forth like a massive crimson serpent through marshlands and fields filled with massive and terrible structures, a gargantuan castle visible in the distance and monolithic but crumbling statues looking out of cliffs and sinking slowly into the mire and blood and magma... Another hour passed as they traveled onwards, ghostly spirits occasionally flitting by now, and demons and monsters peering at them from behind rocks. As they had passed near to a cavern in a cliff wall, several snarling heads had extended out, terrible, gaunt reptilian features glaring and hissing at them: a hydra, thankfully just out of reach on the far side of the river. Finally, Charon turned off the wider bloody river, diverting away from the awful castle in the distance to instead turn down a narrow side river of dark ichors. They had sailed along this as Pinkamena had leaned over the side, then swept her hoof into the muck before bringing it up to sniff, and then lick slowly at Scrivener had shivered, before she whispered: "Liquid nightmares. I think you should reach in, Scrivy. You'd love it." "Shut up." Scrivener muttered, closing his eyes. Twilight was still seated in front of him, and Luna had moved back to the bench seat just across from him, giving him a nervous glance. Odin, meanwhile, was simply silently leaning on his walking stick, moodily gazing ahead as the ferry rumbled slowly down the dark stream, tilting a bit as they hit a gentle slope downwards. It eventually narrowed to a murky creek that passed between mounds of mud and enormous but alien trees that were covered in flesh as well as black bark. Scrivener tried to keep his eyes off this, shivering and almost recognizing them as they made their way through the bleak, poisonous forest, past enormous, rotten columns that stood here and there, and more staring statues: he hated those most of all. Seeing them, the decaying architecture, the ghostly statues... it was like seeing hints that once, this hell had been civilized. Had been ordered and structured before it had fallen in disrepair and chaos and destruction... it made him wonder if all worlds eventually fell from their attempt at civilization to barbarianism and decadent decay. The ponies all glanced up as they turned down another narrow stream and began to approach the dark maw of a cavern, in a cliff that dripped with mud and slime and what Scrivener guessed was probably blood. They passed between trees that smoldered and burned quietly, and even as poisonous steam vented up from the creek in front of them, none of them flinched now. Just like they had even become all too used to the toxic, oppressive heat... But as they rowed into the cavern maw, the heat began to lessen... and moments later, there was a blast of cold air before they passed through the other side of the tunnel and into an icy, frozen world. Scrivener gazed up in shock as Luna looked back and forth in incredulity, and Twilight slowly rose her head as Pinkamena whispered: "There's no place like home." Charon was calmly rowing them down a blue river between desolate walls of ice and stone, passing through a narrow canyon as Scrivener looked over his shoulder in shock that only grew greater when he saw the tunnel they had passed out of was now only a gaping, shallow cut in the ice. He stared at this, then looked ahead to Odin, asking finally: "What happened? How..." "Niflheim and Hades have always shared a connection... one netherworld, linked to another darker Hell." Odin murmured quietly, smiling wryly as he looked down meditatively. "Every world connects, if you know where to look for a door... and remember that sometimes, we have different names for the same thing. "Muspellheim, as I am sure you have heard, cannot be recorded on a map. Moves, like a flickering flame, but can always be reached through Niflheim if you just keep traveling to the south... the only unknown is when you will find yourself passing into that world of fire and pain, which is why the Nibelung never march due south unless absolutely necessary." Odin closed his eyes with a quiet chuckle. "And Hades, well... was that not a world of fire and pain and alien unknowns?" "Muspell... Muspell is Hades? Why did thou never share this with us before?" Luna asked sharply, glaring over her shoulder at Odin as Scrivener looked dumbly up. "Meddling old fool, so thou art saying-" "Because all it is, is interesting trivia." Odin shook his head slowly, glancing up at Luna, but looking apologetic all the same even s he continued: "Muspell or Hades or Hell or Abaddon, call it what you will. It's a place of fire and pain and suffering that burns all around the edges of the frozen otherworld we're in now. It's a place where other gods condemned the wretched... and where awful things spawned amidst the fire and the brimstone, like the Fire Giant we call Surt and Hades knows by a different name and title." Luna grumbled a little and dropped her head moodily, then she shivered a bit, feeling the temperature changing quickly from too hot to too cold as they passed down the blue river and out of the canyon. Desolate tundra lay to either side as far as the eye could see, lonely and broken... and above, clouds like fog breathed slowly past the rocky, icy ceiling, as the winged unicorn murmured: "This brings back... terrible memories." Odin nodded slowly, looking down with a soft sigh, and they were silent as they continued forwards. Pinkamena was grinning widely, but far more alert, her eyes sharply glancing back and forth at every moving shadow, every glimmer of the ice and shift of the snow. Twilight, meanwhile, was staring all around them almost lethargically slowly... but it seemed as if the loneliness, the desolation, was making her feel almost scared as the visible torments they had witnessed in Hades. After only twenty minutes, Charon finally drew to a thinly-frozen pond, the black prow of the ferry cracking and ripping through the ice before it ground into a solid bank of frost. Charon gestured to them with one hand, saying softly as he rested on his oar: "This is as far as I shall take you, as was our deal." Odin stood up, carefully testing the ice with his cane before he stepped over the side of the ferry, while Pinkamena simply hopped out and then shivered once, pressing her hooves firmly down against the frost as her body flexed against the banded armor around her. "Yeah. Yeah, feels... like home." Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight piled out, and the group gathered together before Charon calmly pushed himself backwards, giving them a contemptible look as he said distastefully: "May you all find the end of your journey with haste." Luna responded to this by grumbling, sweeping up some snow, and flinging it at the creature, hitting him in the face and making him wince as she retorted: "And may we never cross paths again, coward!" Charon looked at her with disgust, mandibles clicking loudly, and Luna snorted challengingly, pawing her hoof at the ground as she glared after the creature as the ferry slowly drew back down the way it had come. Odin watched moodily as well, and then he finally sighed, turning around and saying quietly: "Come, we shouldn't waste too much time here. We don't want to be spotted, nor followed into Valthrudnir's manse." Luna grunted, then she blew a loud raspberry at Charon before turning around as Twilight smiled despite herself, and the ponies followed slowly after the once god as Odin calmly led them away from the pool and across the icy expanses, his eye roving back and forth meditatively. "Now we just need to find the marker... unlike most Jötnar or gods, Valthrudnir left the entrance to his home right out in the open, likely figuring this vast expanse was enough security... or even more likely, too arrogant to imagine that anyone would dare attack him." "Is it an obelisk? And how did thou find it in the first place?" Luna asked curiously, stepping up beside Odin with a frown. "Great blithering idiot, how long did thou wander freely around Niflheim, when just a husk of thy former strength and self? A pack of Hellhounds would have mauled thee to pieces!" "Luna, I am very capable of taking care of myself even now, and even back then I was still strong enough to handle the barbarians of Niflheim. True demons would have been much more difficult to deal with, but primal demons like Hellhounds would not have been nearly as great a threat." Odin paused, then rubbed absently at his chest as he looked back and forth before he continued: "Besides, I have learned much about being in the role of hunted as well as hunter... there, this way." Odin turned slightly, and Scrivener looked lamely back and forth as Twilight asked awkwardly: "How... how do you know? It all looks the same... rocks and snow and... emptiness." "You're spending too much time, searching for details and landmarks... let your eyes simply drink in your surroundings, and the differences will naturally rise to the surface of what you see." Odin replied calmly, then he pointed ahead. "There it is. I found it here after only a week of hunting, not long after I had searched the western reaches. I was using a compass to locate it, though, so I suppose it's not entirely impressive." Luna grunted, nodding after moment as they made their way silently forwards for a few minutes, before Pinkamena almost whispered: "Ooh. No wonder you were able to sniff it out... it reeks of energy..." "As I said... Valthrudnir was arrogant." Odin shook his head slowly as they approached the obelisk: it was anchored in a square of frost-cracked cement. It was squat and ugly, a black triangular prism of stone inscribed with red runes, and the once-god spun his cane once at his side before firmly striking it, electricity jolting down the walking stick and over the obelisk as he muttered: "He didn't even feel the need to protect it." The obelisk rumbled violently, and then crackled with lightning before it glowed brightly... and as Twilight, Scrivener, and Luna watched with amazement and Pinkamena only grinned, eyes glowing as reality in front of them ripped apart in a violent vortex before becoming a pale blue, translucent wall that formed a window into what looked like some kind of immense cavern beyond. And without hesitation, Odin strode towards this, saying calmly over his shoulder: "Come friends, it will not stay open long." He stepped through the wall with a ll the casualness of striding into a doorway, and Pinkamena laughed before she followed, calling cheerfully: "Come on, come on, now the fun's really going to get started!" She hopped through as well, joining Odin on the other side... and Luna traded a shrug with Scrivener and Twilight before the sapphire mare hurried forwards, and Scrivener and Twilight followed quickly, passing through the window into another realm. It felt like stepping through wet, cold mist, and Scrivener grimaced as he stepped into the world beyond the portal before he flinched when there was a crackle behind him, and the blue rip in reality vanished from sight, leaving only a solid, black rock wall. Dark stone walls surrounded them on every side, and heavy stalactites of ice hung from the solid roof of rock high above. It was like standing in some terrible, enormous cavern-womb, the only light coming from enormous lanterns that contained ever-burning spheres of blue and white flame, dangling on heavy iron chains. They were standing on a high slope that overlooked a hedge maze speckled with frost... and beyond this, they could see an enormous mansion, made of pristine white stone and with a red, tiled roof. It looked as perfect and undamaged as the day it had been built, from its picturesque windows to the single tall balcony stretching out of the red roof of the building... but Scrivener only grimaced in distaste. There wasn't much to gaze out at in this miniature kingdom... rock, and the hedge maze, and the frozen yard in front of the perfect manse... "I long ago disabled the traps and defenses. We should have little problem getting to the mansion." Odin said quietly, and then the once-god strode slowly down the hillside, the ponies following him to the open, mockingly-inviting iron gates that marked the entrance of the hedge maze. "Twilight, Brynhild, you may fly over or stay with the group, whichever you prefer." "And we have to walk through the maze?" Scrivener asked dryly, looking up with a grimace. "I guess I should go back up the hill and take another look at the top of it..." "Screw that. We'll just cut our way through." Pinkamena grumbled, reaching up and touching her axe as she glared at the frost-covered hedges. "Should have made his stupid maze out of rock and metal." "We'll go through, in a manner of speaking, yes." Odin said calmly, and then he simply flicked his cane firmly, and there was a loud rumble of thunder as the air in front of the once god trembled and a straight, narrow path was carved through the hedges as leaves and speckles of frost floated slowly to the ground, Odin wincing and grasping at his chest, but smiling all the same as leaned for a moment on his cane. "That should work." Luna was gaping and Twilight stared in amazement, and then Pinkamena grinned widely up at the falcon-headed entity, saying positively: "You know what? You ain't so bad, old-timer. Just stay the hell out of my way when things get messy and you and I are gonna get along fine." "Sleipnir will be glad to hear it." Odin said wryly, and then he started towards the manse, calling over his shoulder. "Come, friends. These hedges will grow back much faster than I'd like, and I do not desire to exert any more strength than I must." Luna stared for a moment longer, and then she simply shook her head and snorted in amusement, Scrivener and Twilight smiling and following after the winged unicorn with the demon cheerfully striding along last, walking towards Valthrudnir's lair in the wake of the calmly-confident once-god. Category:Transcript Category:Story